Happiness
by DreaminDaze
Summary: It's the last Christmas she'll wake up feeling alone, and the first one where she lets someone in. Fluffy oneshot. Read and Review.


**Some Christmas fluff, call it an early stocking stuffer. I couldn't help it. :D Lyrics by the Fray. **

**Disclaimer: deck the halls with bells of holly falalalalala lalalala.

* * *

**

**Happiness **

_Careful child, light the fuse and get away now  
'Cause happiness, throws a shower of sparks _

They say that the holidays are the best time of the year. That it's the time to sleep until you're drowsy, eat more than you can handle and argue with long-lost relatives you're secretly happy to see.

Or at least, some idiot with a marshmallow filled childhood had once said that.

It's Christmas Eve, and once again Lilly finds herself the last one left in the bullpen. She's about to go home, after her boss, with much justified exasperation, informed her she either take a voluntary week off or a mandated month off. She supposes that it'd be good for her or something. Whatever.

She isn't bitter, Lilly realizes with a smile, as she wraps her scarf around her neck and steps out into the cool night air a few minutes later. Years of experience has taught her it's no good being bitter. But as soft snowflakes nestle into her hair, she can't help the pang of longing upon seeing the picture perfect family displayed in the department store window. Some things never change.

"Hey, Lil!" She turns around at the sound of the voice she knows better than any other.

Her partner, Scotty Valens, jogs toward her, a slightly harried expression on his face and a child of about 4 or 5 trailing after him. She waits for him to catch up, offering a small smile. What's he doing out here?

It only takes a second for him to reach her, about the same amount of time it takes the curiosity to be replaced by the familiar leap in her heart. He is breathless from running. For entirely different reasons, so is she. Some things _really_ never change.

"Don't you have some place to be?" She asks, and at the same time she prays he doesn't pick up on the fact that she has nowhere to be. _Careful Rush, don't go there._

Scotty just smiles cryptically, and Lilly can almost see the cocky, presumably inappropriate response forming, but then he seems to remember the child beside him. The child that looks strikingly like him. "This is Emilio." He introduces instead.

Lilly raises an eyebrow. "Something you're not telling me Valens?"

"He's my nephew." He finishes.

_Oh._

There's an awkward pause before Lilly says, "Well don't let me keep you." She turns around and is about to walk away when he catches her arm.

"Could you do me a favor?"

_No. It's Christmas Eve, I've got a life. _

"Sure."

She watches, puzzled, as Scotty lowers himself down to Emilio's height. "Can you stay with Detective Lilly while I go rescue Santa's sleigh?" He asks, completely serious. Emilio nods eagerly.

Lilly freezes, and then clears her throat. "Scotty."

He hears the indignation in her voice and motions for Emilio to stay put. Scotty leads her a few steps away, out of earshot. "Here's the deal, Lil. I'm supposed to go to Ma's for Christmas, but I kinda forgot to get everyone presents."

She rolls her eyes. Typical Scotty.

"So that's where I'm goin' now, only Emilio _can't_ find out." His eyes plead with her to understand the severity of the situation. She feels like rolling her eyes again.

"Did it occur to you not to bring him?" She hisses.

Scotty laughs. "Lil, you ever spend time with kids?"

"I spend time with you, don't I?" She teases lightly.

"Well then you know that sayin' no just ain't how it works."

When she's silent, Scotty begs. "Pleeaase… Lil?"

He gives her a lopsided smile, and for a second Lilly can see the 7 year old Scotty was once. Giving his mother the same smile, yawning and rubbing his eyes, but could he please please please stay up just 10 more minutes?

"Look there's a diner right over there." He points across the street. "Anna makes the best pancakes, Emilio loves 'em. I'll be back before you know it."

He sees her resolve crumbling and knows that he's successful.

* * *

A little while later, Lilly and Emilio are perched at the breakfast bar in Anna's All-Day Breakfast. She's ordered him his favorite, and they're sitting in companionable silence. It really isn't so bad.

It surprises her when the little boy speaks up around a mouthful of pancake. "I know Uncle Scotty isn't really rescuing Santa." He proclaims wisely.

"Yeah?" Lilly smiles. "How do you know that?"

He gives her a look that she can't quite decipher. "I'm 5, not stupid."

"Fair enough."

He stuffs a few more bites of his chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth for a few more seconds before curiosity gets the better of Lilly again. "Then what's Scotty doing, if you're so clever?"

"Buying me a Christmas present." He replies promptly. "He's gonna put it under the tree and write 'From Santa'. It's what all the grown ups do."

Lilly panics for a second, wondering if she's just inadvertently outed the true identity of Santa to Scotty's nephew. "Why would they do that?"

Emilio shrugs at her. "'Cause they wanna make us think Santa's real."

_Oh, shit._

"Santa is real." Lilly protests. But when Emilio glares at her pointedly, she gives in. "5, not stupid. Right…"

Emilio just nods, sipping his slushie.

"Why do you pretend you think he's real?" Lilly asks.

She expects a typical child answer. Something about duping the parents into giving more presents, but Emilio chews thoughtfully for a second, then answers, "Sometimes, even though you know something's true, you just don't say anything. Or at least, that's what Uncle Scotty said…"

He trails off, and Lilly can tell he's just as confused as she is. "How do you know that?" She asks.

His cheeks pink a little, like he thinks he's said too much. "I overheard Uncle Scotty and Abuelita talking one time. She said that it was true, and he said he knew, but he couldn't say anything. I figure Santa's like that."

Emilio seems satisfied by this explanation and goes back to his food, leaving Lilly's thoughts swirling. What was true? And why did she have the feeling that this somehow implicated her?

"They were talking about you." Emilio admitted shyly, not taking his eyes off of his half eaten pancake. "I couldn't hear everything. But I think she said that you and my Uncle Scotty are in _amor_. Is that true?"

It's Lilly's turn to blush. She doesn't know much Spanish, but she knows the rough translation of _amor_ is love. "I don't know, Emilio." She answers as honestly as she can.

"Abuelita thinks it's true, and so does Uncle Scotty. But he can't tell you. He talks about you a lot. And he likes you a whole lot."

"I like him a whole lot too."

Just then, the coffee Lilly ordered 20 minutes ago arrives, topped with what looks like an inch of whipped cream and green and red sprinkles. She sighs, glad for the distraction from Scotty and Scotty's perceptive nephew.

"You drink is pretty." He declares.

"Your pancakes are pretty too."

Emilio laughs, and the two settle into a comfortable friendship. Lilly knows that this child has forever won a place in her heart. It was nice, to be around happiness.

They've finished their food, and Emilio's head is starting to droop with sleepiness when Scotty comes through the door, the bell on the doorframe making a tinkling sound. Lilly looks up, and he tells her with the satisfied smile and rosy glow in his cheeks: mission accomplished. She's happy for him.

Emilio stumbles from his chair blearily. It's nearing 11 pm and kids all over the world are finally falling asleep, awaiting Santa. "Did you save him?" He mumbles at Scotty.

"You bet." Scotty grins, picking up his sleepy nephew. "Thanks Lil."

Lilly just smiles. He doesn't have to know the conversation she and his nephew had. She starts to gather up her things when she hears a small voice.

"Where's Lilly going now?" Emilio asks.

"I'm going home, buddy." She replies, impulsively leaning forward and brushing some chocolate from his cheek.

"Is Santa coming to your house?"

Lilly chuckles, "I know what you're up Emilio." The two share a secret smile.

"But is he?"

"I guess not. I didn't put up a tree."

Emilio raises his head and looks at Scotty. "We got a big enough tree for her too, right?"

"Ah, I'm sure Lil's got other stuff to do." He ruffles Emilio's hair affectionately, knowing the boy is about 10 minutes from being fast asleep.

"But she says she likes you a whole lot, and Abuelita says she makes you happy."

"Who are you talkin' about Em'?"

The 5 year old looks at his uncle like he's stupid. "Detective Lilly."

Lilly clears her throat loudly, feeling all of a sudden very very awkward. "I'm just gonna go…" She begins to say.

Before she can make it out the door, Emilio is running past her, out of the diner and right into Scotty's car. Lilly watches the little boy climb into the car. She knows it's none of her business, but she hopes that Scotty put the gifts in the trunk and not the back seat. The door swings shut with a gust of cold wind, and all of a sudden it's just Scotty and Lilly left.

"You know Lil…" She hears his voice, but she can't quite bring herself to turn around a look at him. Somehow, irrationally, she feels like something important is about to happen, and as much as she wants to seize it, she's not sure she can.

"… Emilio's right." Scotty's deep voice is right next to her ear now. He takes hold of her shoulders and turns her around so that she's looking into the full force of the Scotty Smile. "You should come spend Christmas with us."

"Us?"

"Me, Ma and Pop, Mickey, the kids…" He trails off because he can see her starting to add up the number of people and feel a little sick. And now that his nephew's planted the wonderful idea in his head, he doesn't want the inordinate number of people in his family to stop it from happening.

She hesitates, "I dunno Scotty…"

"C'mon, Lil." He pleads, running his hands down her arms and tentatively taking her hands. "I like you a whole lot."

She laughs, and wonders if maybe this has been his plan all along. Maybe he knew all along Emilio had overheard that conversation between him and his mother. Maybe he knew his nephew wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

(Maybe it didn't matter.) Because Lilly is realizing just how much she likes the partner standing way too close to her. And it's Christmas, the first Christmas she's think she can maybe, possibly, spend with someone who's cared about her forever.

"Okay." She finally agrees. "Oh, and Scotty?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

"If something's true you should just say it." She smiles pointedly, knowing he understands.

He pushes the door open with one hand, leaving the other entangled in hers. She doesn't mind. "What did Emilio tell you?" He asks.

"Nothing."

Once they're outside, he readjusts her coat collar, looking past the falling snow to find her blue eyes. "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad he did."

"Me too."

* * *

**I had quite a bit of fun writing this. As always, reviews are encouraged, appreciated, and dearly loved. Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
